All about loving you
by Juh-chan
Summary: Noite, luar e os sentimentos puros e verdadeiros de uma jovem colegial.rnPresente muito adiantado de aniversário pra Tati! oneshot[Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence]


Olhou para seus amigos. Estavam dormindo. Sem preocupações. Sem temores. Sem receios. Apenas dormindo. Seus olhos percorreram a imensa clareira em que estavam. Era muito bonita à luz do luar. A jovem estava rodeada por árvores altas e majestosas. As folhas balançavam suaves com a leve brisa, que também afastava seus cabelos do rosto. E seu olhar acidentalmente – ou por força de seu inconsciente – pousou sobre ele. E fitou-o longamente. Como ela o amava. Seus olhos eram profundos e enigmáticos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, apaixonantes. Eles davam-lhe a incrível sensação de que o tempo parava – eram só os dois, não haviam pessoas, dores, tristezas. O mundo lá fora era apenas um grão de areia se comparado ao amor que ela nutria, secretamente, por ele. Quando sentia o toque de suas mãos macias contra a sua pele, um tremor percorria-lhe inteira. O seu abraço passava segurança, calor... Ela se sentia protegida - atrevia-se a dizer feliz - em sua companhia. Quantos perigos correra ao seu lado? As emoções fugiam ao seu controle quando se tratava dele. Seu coração não agüentava vê-lo arriscar sua vida, mesmo que por ela. Quantas vezes ele quase morrera? E ela l�, ao lado dele, em todos os momentos.

Como gostaria de dizer-lhe tudo isso, de se livrar do aperto no peito que a dúvida lhe causava. Não sabia ao certo o que se passava no coração dele, mais sabia que ele vivia um grande dilema. Apesar de tudo, tentava compreendê-lo. Não suportava ver a tristeza naqueles olhos que a encantavam e que, ao mesmo tempo, causavam-lhe tanta dor. Desejava aliviar seu sofrimento, curar as feridas de seu coração. Mas não podia. Havia uma outra. Ela sabia que o coração de seu amado não pertencia a ela. Ela sabia que a probabilidade de que seu desejo se realizasse era quase inexistente. Mas o amor era mais forte. Duas doces e brilhantes lágrimas escaparam de seus belos olhos e escorreram pela pele macia e pálida da garota. Queria que, em seu coração, houvesse um espaço para ela, como o que ela havia separado especialmente para ele.

Ele se moveu. Ela, temerosa, congelou. Mas ele ainda dormia. Por quê? Por que tudo acontecia com ela? Não podia negar. Depois que o conhecera, sua vida mudou. E muito. Para melhor. Mas ele não a amava. E essa era a sua fatídica sina. Entregar seu coração a um que não corresponde aos seus sentimentos. Ele ama a outra. Nunca terei chance, pensou. Mas seu coração não conseguia entender o significado daquelas palavras. Esperança, ele teimava em dizer-lhe. Mas a razão da jovem não lhe permitia tentar viver essa fantasia – ou melhor, esse desejo. Esperava que tudo isso fosse um sonho. Que ela despertaria, e ele lhe diria que a amava. Mas não era sonho. Era real. Real até demais.

Imaginou-se acordando todo dia e encontrando-o junto de si, feliz. Imaginou-o dizendo que a amava como nunca havia amado ninguém. Um singelo sorriso surgiu em meio às lágrimas com esse pensamento. Ela sabia que isso não viria a acontecer. Sabia que, mesmo que tentasse conquistar o coração, aparentemente frio, dele, não seria fácil fazê-lo esquecer daquela mulher. Mas não era como diziam, "tudo vale a pena se a alma não é pequena"? Será que todo o sofrimento valia a pena? Valia. Por ele, valia tudo. Mas, ainda assim, era doloroso lembrar-se que não era correspondida em seus sentimentos.

Um dia encontraria alguém que a amasse como ela o amava. Não. Não podia esquecê-lo. Não conseguia esquecê-lo. Não queria causar a outra pessoa a mesma dor que a indiferença dele causava nela. Ela sabia que ele também estava se recuperando de uma séria lesão. Uma lesão de amor, assim como ela. As feridas físicas curam-se rápido, mais as do coração não cicatrizam jamais. E ela sabia muito bem disso. As feridas do coração são profundas demais para melhorarem assim. Leva tempo. Muito tempo. E, às vezes, elas nunca curam. No entanto, só o tempo poderia dizer. Há coisas que só ele cura. E um coração partido é uma delas.

Queria voltar no tempo. Queria não ter lhe conhecido. Mentira. A sua única alegria tinha sido a esperança de encontrar o seu encantador sorriso no dia seguinte. Tentou amar outro, mas não podia. Tentou se afastar dele, mas não conseguia. Nada o tirava de sua mente. Amava-o mais que tudo. Ela o queria ao seu lado, para sempre. Agora ela já não tentava controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pela sua delicada face. Queria que ele fosse feliz, acima de todos os seus desejos. Ao lado de qualquer uma. Mesmo que não fosse ela. Tudo o que mais desejava era ver a felicidade e o brilho de volta àqueles magníficos olhos. Não agüentava mais guardar esse sentimento só para si. Ela tinha que confessar-lhe tudo. Tudo que escondera durante todo esse tempo.

Te amo, Inu-Yasha...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

** Bom, gente, essa é a minha primeira fic. Espero que tenham gostado! Não consegui escrever nada muito longo nem muito bom por enquanto, mas isso é apenas o começo (espero!). Tati, esse é um presente adiantado, eu sei, mas eu não consegui segurá-lo por muito tempo. Você me conhece, eu sou muito impaciente...hehehe...**

** Por favor, deixem reviews!Eu preciso muito delas, principalmente agora, no começo...**

**Kissus!**

**July-chan**


End file.
